The Lord of the four Kingdoms ( THE HOBBITLORD Of THE RINGS)
by 30sectomoon
Summary: You think the Darkness is defeated? Do you think it won't come back? What would happen, if the story takes his return, in way you wouldn't Imagine? What if the one who you thought is good, is the real Villain? This is a after Story of the whole Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy, so its consist both elements of those story in a another era.


The King has killed the Prince

Bound the Queen and dowend

The Castle burned

and the Darkness shall come

Some have died and some are alive

and others lost their way

With the key of the King

and the devil to pay

We lay or hands in the sea

Shall we never die

The sound of the bell

raised over the hill

hear, how he mourns

he call to all, to pay his gold

Their is no way out of here

After the Darwfs get Erbeour back, they paid Bilbo and send him save back home. This has been happened before 50 years. The Darkness which was slowly devor the hearts of the Human, brought pain and violent to the lands behind the sea. Apart this and unknown whats going on, the Draw get peace with the Elbs, more Legolas, the Prince.

This story begins, as King of the Human of the four Kingdom,north/east/West/South, turned mad. He killed the Prince and the Queen, he drowned her in the sea. Without a King, it seemed the forth Kingdom decided to start a War, who is going to be next King. In middle of this Thorin Oakenshield, which was the current King under the Mountain, urged the elder to stop the war, cause soon or later it wouldn't be just a War between the Humans. The Elder, who listen to him, decided to find a Prince who was worth, but it seemed that in all the four Kingdom, there was no one, who capable to carry such a responsibility. In this time, a child appeared, wearing a Rag and covered with scars, escorted by an Knight in a Black Armour. The Black Knight, wasn't any stranger, he was known as the right Hand of the old King.

This is were the our Story's begin.

„The Castle, residents a beast my Lord!", said the head of the Village as they passed the Village. „No one ever dared to enter this place, since it came!"

Behind the Knight there was a Kid, who was walking behind him. He was in rag and and his body was covered with scars, the man looked at him and thought that he must be his servant. But still felt pity for him.

„This Castle once belonged to the King's great Grandfather. After he abounded it has been forgotten. Now, there is new Lord for this Land.", he answered in a deep voice and looked at the Kid, behind him.

"Give me some men, who should lead the way and a horse for this child."

"Yes my lord!", said the man and looked a moment at the Child before he went towards a small cottage. He waved a Boy towards him, who tried to tame his hair, while walking towards them.

"My Lord, my Name is Rufes, Rufes the son of Aheal.." , he said and looked up to the Knight. " I will you lead the way up to mountain. The Head, will soon send some Men, it's better to go ahead before the sun sets."

The Knight nod and Rufus left for the horse, as he came back he noticed a Boy who was standing behind, the black horse of the Knight, as their eyes crossed he smiled at him, but didn't get a smile back. It was the first time, that he saw someone with black hair, his Grandma has told him about the people with the black Hair, once they were beloved by everyone, but then, the Kings started to capture them and made them their slaves until there none of them was left. But now he saw a boy with black hair and indeed he was beautiful. He had a slender body and cold Hands when he reached out for him.

"I'm sorry we don't have many horses, so you have ride with me. Don't be afraid!"

Softly he took Rufes's Hand as he put him in front him. Instead the smell of mud which he expected by his looks, he had the smell of flowers, which was quite weird.

He kicked his Horse lightly and lead the way, as they went up he felt that the Knight was starring at him, but he couldn't say if it was because of the way or the Boy, who fall asleep on his chest. For his Luck, they soon arrived the Passages, where some Men's were waiting from them.

"My lord", they said as the saw the Knight and smiled at Rufues who was behind him.

As soon, they took over the Lead and Rufes could slowly fall back, he didn't wanted to wake up the boy, who seemed to be very tried, and wanted to sleep him little more.

One of the Rider who ride next to him, whispered : "Is it true that this the right Hand of the King?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This Land is dried and the doors of the Castle has been closed, for over 100 years. Isn't it weird, that he appears now, when the four Kingdom are so close to start a war, and claim to take over the Land?"

"So you are telling to break the vow."

"Do you still believe in the vow Boy. Are you stupid, when the head asked us I was clear that he lost his mind but now you are also talking rubbish. The right Hand or what ever he is, he may sold his soul to the devil, but the beast which habits there, isn't someone you should underestimated. And what about this Child?"

"He came with him, since we hadn't much horses I took him with me."

"If you look at his body, I really pity him for being his servant. He must be a runaway slave!"

"Slave?"

"Didn't you notice the cuffs, why do you think, is his body is covered with scars?"

"We are here my Lord!", shouted the front Man as he stooped in front of a large Marble Door. It was perhaps ten feet high and at some place it was broken. Rufes has been often rode up here but never really dared to be so near at the door. The drawing on the side was bleached out and the Letters couldn't be read clearly anymore, still he tried.

"Sh-a-ll the G-lor-y wi-th y-ou!"

"I don't think you can't find in this World any Glory. Only greed and blood is all that can be found. And some guy who want to meet his dead soon!", a man mumbled while taking off from the horse.

"Uncle.", he said as he noticed that it was his Uncle.

"You should wake up the Kid and help the others to open the damm door!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you really thing I would let you up alone?", he answered as he went to the others

"I'm awake!", he heard a soft voice, as he looked after his Uncle. It was the Boy. He waved him not to touch and jumped off the horse. Rufes went followed him and stooped when he went stood next to the Knight.

"Rufes, lend your Hand!", his Uncle shouted after him and he followed the call.

Two of the man try to pull the Door outside, it was not easy, but with a loud sound

the door opened. A cold Wind grazed over his Face, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air and he felt how his stomach turned around.

"My Lord! It's better to go by feet, its save for us, since we don't know what is awaitin us there." , one of the Men said, he made a fire and went ahead. As Rufus stepped forward but his uncle hold him back.

"Uncle!", he said.

"The Men won't be go all the way, it's to dangerous and for you, go back to Grandma!"

"But Uncle, the sun hasn't gone down all and the Beast will be only back in the Dark and no one know if this doors are going to open again."

"That's why I tell you, to go back. I don't want to loose you, like my stupid brother."

"It must have been beautiful once!", said one of the Men who went ahead.

"It looks like the time has stood still!"

"My Lord may I ask you why you choose this dried land? As the Right Hand of the late King you could have every Castle why you choose this?"

"Some things, has just to be done. There is no answer in it !", answered the Knight.

The second Man looked back at him, it was not easy to see what kind of expression he had, since he was wearing a Helm, but next to him he noticed a Boy, he was thin and was wearing a Rag. For a moment he hold in, -if this is his servant, he must be really cruel as they say- thought man and hurried forward. At the end of the way the followed steps which was made out marble like the Door, it led to the King shall.

"My Lord may forgive us, but further we won't take a step. From now on it is your way. If you survive this night, so shall blow in the horn and will recall our vow to the King." , said the first man and gave the torch to the boy, who came forth. Lightly he smiled at him and nod.

"My Lord we will take our leave!", he said in hurry and tossed the other one to hurry up. The sky turned dark and the Wind got stronger, the Knight looked up to him and took the torch.

"My Lord!" , he said. " As you wished I shall give you this Castle."

"Then let us tame the Beast, since there can't be two Lords for one castle." , answered the Boy in the Rag

"You are different my Child, you doesn't reek after greed as those Humans. But what you want from deepest of you heart, isn't little bit cruel?", asked a deep voice, as he was sitting on the cold throne. He looked at the empty hall of the Hall.

"I have seen lot of Human, but no one like you, so tell me who you are. What is your name slave of the Human?"

"I don't have a name.", he answered


End file.
